bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons TD 6 (Zathus' Conception)
BTD6, in case you couldn't have guessed, is the successor of BTD5. It features everything from BTD5 and more! Specifically, a Campaign Mode! That's... kind of the best way to sum it up. Really fixing this up from where it stood two years ago, jeez this page used to be awful. New Bloons Bloons Orange Bloon (Zathus' Conception): Heat resistant variant to the Zebra Bloon, and now comes out of Rainbows along with them. First appears on Round 29. Magenta Bloon: Magic resistant variant to the Black and White Bloon. Has no parent. First appears on Round 26. Voltage Bloon: An electrical bloon that has various lightning-based abilities. First appears on Round 56 alongside Sonic Bloon. Sonic Bloon: A music-based bloon that's sound waves support nearby bloons with various effects. First appears on Round 56 alongside Voltage Bloon. Spiked Bloon: A very hard bloon, even tougher than a Ceramic, that drops a pile of Road Spikes upon popping. First appears on Round 45. Shadow Bloon (Zathus' Conception): A stealthy dark purple bloon that can even vanish from the sight of Camo Detection, and can almost insta-kill towers in a single blow. First appear on Round 68. Wealthy Bloon: A very rich bloon in the empire. Is very dangerous when he first appears on Round 81. Butler Bloon: Wealthy Bloons are always accompanied by a Butler Bloon, which is why they too first appear on Round 81. Blimps IKOM: The I'''moppable K'iller '''O'f all 'M'onkeys. An extremely durable superweapon, with tons of unique and dangerous abilities. (Acronym is really stretching it). CHARIOT: Doesn't stand for anything than what it means. Carries Electro into battle. Properties Bloons Regrow: First property to appear. Bloons recover one layer every 1.5 seconds until they are back to their original layer. First appear on Round 13. Camo: Only seeable by some towers, just as from BTD5. Watch out! First appear on Round 23. Ghost: Dodge attacks 20% of the time. Have fast firing towers to almost ensure a hit. First appears on Round 32. Helium: Extremely deadly with bad air defense. Only aireal towers can hit them. First appears on Round 70. Blimps Hot Engine: Blimp moves 20% faster. Watch out for the D.D.Ts with this one. First appears on Round 58. Blast: Upon death, creates an explosion that stuns and pushes towers away within a small radius. First appears on Round 77. Singleplayer Mode Singleplayer Mode is classic BTD. You choose a track and a difficulty then BAM! Difficulties Easy Rounds: 1-50 Bloons: Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink, Black, White, Orange, Magenta, Zebra, Glass, Rainbow, Ceramic, Spiked, M.O.A.B Lives: 200 Tower Costs: -10% Blimp HP: -20% Reward: Beginner Tracks- 100 MM, Intermediate- 125 MM, Advanced- 160 MM, Tricky- 175 MM, Expert- 200 MM, Extreme- 225 MM 20000 XP, Nigh Impossible- 400 MM 50000 XP Medium Rounds: 1-65 Bloons: ALL FROM BEFORE, and B.F.B. Lives: 150 Tower Costs: 100% (NORMAL COST) Blimp HP: 0% (NORMAL HEALTH) Reward: B- 150 MM, I- 180 MM, A- 210 MM, T- 250 MM, Exp- 275 MM, Ext- 340 MM 25000 XP, NI- 440 MM 65000 XP Hard Rounds: 1-85 Bloons: ALL FROM BEFORE, Shadow Bloon, Wealthy Bloon, Butler Bloon, and Z.O.M.G. Lives: 100 Tower Costs: +10% Blimp HP: +120% Reward: B- 175 MM, I- 200 MM, A- 240 MM, T- 265 MM, Exp- 290 MM, Ext- 360 MM 40000 XP, NI- 490 MM 75000 XP Veteran (NEW) Rounds: 1-120 Bloons: ALL FROM BEFORE, D.D.T, Track Bosses, and I.K.O.M. Lives: 50 Tower Costs: +25% Blimp HP: +50% Reward: B- 200 MM, I- 240 MM, A- 275 MM, T- 300 MM, Exp- 330 MM, Ext- 400 MM 50000 XP, NI- 550 MM 100000 XP Impoppable (Good Luck This Time My Friend) Rounds: 1-120 Bloons: ALL. Lives: 1 Tower Cost: +50% Blimp HP: x2... Have Fun >:) Rewards: B- 500 MM 18000 XP, I- 550 MM 22000 XP, A- 580 MM 25000 XP, T- 640 MM 32000 XP, Exp- 700 MM 36000 XP, Ext- 740 MM 80000 XP, NI- 800 MM 120000 XP Campaign The Campaign Mode is set around the sixth war that occurs between the nations known as The Monkey Kingdom and The Bloon Empire. It is a four 'arc' long saga rich with story, boss battles, and key events in the history of the Monkey Kingdom. It is composed of 24 'stages', 6 in each saga. It is thirty years after the events of the Project Australia Campaign (BMC), where both nations struggled for land in the Australian continent (or at least that's what it is called in our timeline). This has grown the tension even further after the death of current Bloon King, Electro's, father during the fifth war. Now he strikes the Monkey Kingdom with a deep vengeance. Are you ready to defend the nation you worked so hard to form a sixth time? (None of the above paragraphs are revealed to the player until told by story fragments in each stage. It's meant to uncovered piece by piece until it all comes clear). Rounds will be listed elsewhere somewhere down the line. Starting Cash is always 600$ and Lives are always 150. Part I- The Western Front Available from the start of the game. Parts actually require certain Ranks as for you to not complete the story too quickly. Its meant to be 'epic', or whatever... No crucial story changing info is revealed in this Part. Well, it does kind of put the Monkey Kingdom purposely in a negative light for the sake of war perspective. Everything in this Part happens on tracks from BTD5. The Battle of Monkey Lane Story: The Bloons are back once again for revenge. They unrelentingly wish for nothing but conquest after the centuries of humiliation by the Monkey Kingdom. The first invasion is of the Monkey Lane sector, one in which we have had to defend since the first war hundreds of years ago. Get in there and send those husks back to the place once they came. Rounds: 20. NEW Towers Available: Dart Monkeys, Tack Shooters, Ice Monkeys, Cannons, and Ninja Monkeys. No upgrades available. NEW Bloons Seen: Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow. Return Strike Story: We have successfully defended Monkey Lane once again. Orders from command have requested we take Park Path back from the Bloons. They raided, sieged, and occupied the place too quickly to intercept yesterday afternoon. Flush them out so we can win yet another battle on the Western Front. Rounds: 35. NEW Towers Available: No new towers, but can now be upgraded to 1/1. NEW Bloons Seen: Pink. Specials: Four towers are placed on the map. Every 10 seconds, a Magenta Bloon (which you have supposedly never seen before) will appear in each tower, and zap a single random tower for 2 damage. These towers can be destroyed during rounds by towers that have no bloons in range. Each tower has 250 HP and collapses after destruction. The War Torn Frontier Story: After we took back Park Path, another invasion was insisted to happen, hinted at by Bloon Intel that we had collected from the abandoned forts set along Park Path. We must beat the bloons to the punch and conquer the Roswell location before their army can claim the upper hand. We must hold the ground until a proper defense is set up. Rounds: Indefinitely increase in difficulty until 2 Bloon Impact Cannons are bought. NEW Towers Available: Bloon Impact Cannons can only be bought for this stage before being taken away again. NEW Bloons Seen: None. The rounds increasing difficulty will never go past Pink, and are randomly generated past 'Round 40'. Specials: A mission that has you going until you set up towers instead of beating a certain number of rounds. True Corruption Story: This war is getting nowhere. It has been two weeks since our defense at Roswell, and now we have nothing going on. But, we know the war is far from over. Instead of wasting our soldiers, we might as well train them in a simulation using the Bloons we artificially created for the Battle Arenas. Inhumane to try and recreate natural organic life? Nah! Rounds: 50. NEW Towers Available: 2/2 of all five towers from before. 1/1 Monkey Apprentices, and 0/1 Ice Monkeys. NEW Bloons Seen: Black and White. Specials: Played on a simulation of the 'Skull Peak' map. This is made apparent by the random flickering that occurs on every channel other than 3 when using the OLD method of changing the channel. You know, the crinkle-y effect? This occurs randomly for random amounts of time. Where Are We Now? Story: Why are you still so upset about the replicating life thing? We're only creating living, breathing enemies for us to kill. Are you questioning the monarchy? Keep that up and you'll be gone for sure. Please don't do this to yourself. I'd hate to see you go. Anyway, Bloons, after three weeks, are leading an invasion on Rink. Finally we have received some funding, and can TRULY upgrade our defenses now. Rounds: 50. NEW Towers Available: The first five have both Tier 3 Upgrades unlocked, the latter two above are both upgradeable to 2/2. NEW Bloons Seen: Zebra, and the Camo effect. Specials: None in particular. The Geothermal Plant Story: After breaking deep into the Western Front of the Bloon Empire, we have located one of its main power sources, run by new types of bloons we've never seen before. They appear to be entirely heat resistant from their laboring here. They also have a pretty mean boss in charge of them. Rounds: 60. NEW Towers Available: 2/2 Dreadnought Monkeys. NEW Bloons Seen: Magenta and Orange. Boss: Veridus the Enforcer. <-- To Be Created. More to come. Redoing an ENTIRE story takes time, and that is just not what I have right now. May be updated as of Monday. Category:Games